Various devices have in the past been proposed for use in conjunction with a baby'seat so as to provide a vertically extending retainer member adapted to fit between the legs of a baby for retaining the baby on its seat.
For example, in H. Hall U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,666, issued Feb. 17, 1953, there is disclosed an infants high chair having a vertical rod 10 which is pivotally secured to a tray holder so as to be adjustable into a downwardly pivoted position, in which the lower end of the rod projects through a vertical hole in the seat of the chair for restraining a seated infant from falling out through the space between the tray support and the chair seat.
R. K. Waldo U.S. Pat. No. 3,185, 521 issued May 25, 1965 discloses a safety guard for a child's high chair, which comprises a vertical inner post and a pair of vertical outer posts which are secured together and which depend from a tray forming a part of the high chair, the inner and outer posts being spaced apart to accommodate the baby's legs therebetween.
It has also been previously proposed to provide a retainer in the form of an upstanding post or other member which can be releasably secured to the top of the seat of an infant's chair for the same purpose, such devices being disclosed, for example, in E. M. Madsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,856 issued Mar. 10, 1953; E. M. Madsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,775 issued Mar. 12, 1957; De Alton L. Personett U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,882, issued Nov. 4, 1958 and L. E. Lowe U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,813 issued June 5, 1962. However, these prior devices lack any means for preventing the infant from twisting and sliding past the one side or the other of the retainer.